


Misunderstanding

by Joy_Melody



Series: Matt & Max [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Jalousie, M/M, Pause déjeuner, Surprotecteur! Max, Twincest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Melody/pseuds/Joy_Melody
Summary: Une pause déjeuné où tout aurait bien pu se passer, mais où une fille décide qu'aller draguer Matt est une bonne idée.Ecrit par Joy_Melody





	Misunderstanding

Mardi midi, un midi comme les autres dans le lycée de Max. Une fois n'était pas coutume, le brun était installé sur une table, à même le plateau et sans utiliser les bancs - à quoi bon utiliser les bancs, c'était tellement commun ! - en compagnie de ses quatre meilleurs amis. Et une mini foule de gens qui se tenaient dans un diamètre d'une dizaine de mètres, un groupe de demoiselles essayant sans le moindre succès de ne pas les dévisager trop ouvertement. Parce que oui, être sportif, sociable, avoir une belle gueule et s'entendre avec à peu près tout le monde avait tendance à attirer les filles. Pas que Max recherchait ce genre d'attentions - après tout, il avait déjà Matt, et cela lui suffisait - mais ajoutez à cela le fait que les cinq compères avaient décidé de monter un groupe de musique, et qu'il fonctionnait plutôt bien. Résultat, même si à l'origine ils n'avaient fait ça que pour se faire plaisir, avec guitare voix et éventuellement beatbox, cela s'était avéré légèrement plus prenant qu'un simple passe temps. Il leur arrivait de temps en temps de se produire dans les événements que le lycée organisait, et il n'était pas rare de les entendre fredonner voire carrément chanter à pleine voix d'un bout à l'autre de la cour, sans que cela ne dérange personne.

 

Et aujourd'hui n'était donc pas différent des autres. Eliott, un faux blond dont on pouvait entrevoir les racines brunes, avait sorti sa guitare alignait les accords et les arpèges avec une virtuosité étonnante. C'était le seul d'entre capable de jouer aussi bien. Jasper commençait bien à gratter quelques trucs, mais cela restait la particularité du blond, avec son accent irlandais. Jasper lui possédait un timbre de voix tout à fait reconnaissable, qui devenait légèrement brisée dans certaines notes, et un style… comment dire… spécial. Il avait des goûts vestimentaires assez singuliers, mais des yeux verts à vous couper le souffle, et des boucles brunes, semblables d'ailleurs à celles de Matt. Mais celui à la voix la plus reconnaissable était sans doute Raphaël. Il avait cette espèce de couleur dans la voix, qui lui avait valut d'ailleurs bien des soucis puisqu'elle était restée plutôt aigüe, du moins comparée à celle des autres garçons de son âge. Il avait longtemps complexé sur ce timbre si particulier, avant qu'il ne rencontre la joyeuse bande avec qui il avait enfin prit plaisir à chanter, ses yeux bleus scintillants de joie à chaque harmonique. Ils avaient la musique, les graves, la voix atypique, mais ils n'auraient rien pu faire sans les prouesses de Ryan. La peau mat, cheveux bruns et yeux chocolats, il atteignait des notes incroyables, qui ne manquaient jamais de donner la chair de poule à Max, tant la voix s'élevait haute et pur dans les aigus, apparemment sans le moindre effort. Pour être lui-même capable d'en faire certaine, Max savait parfaitement la dose de travail et la fatigue vocale que ces notes entraînaient et, pourtant, Ryan continuait inlassablement de les faire. Max le relayait de temps en temps, mais il était plutôt dans le chant principal, ou les harmoniques, ces petites mélodies dans les aigus qui ne sautaient pas aux oreilles mais qui permettent de donner une profondeur au son. Il faisait aussi du beatboxing. Dans leur groupe, l'harmonie régnait du fait que chacun avait sa place, et qu'ils étaient conscients que sans les autres, il ne serait rien. Bien qu'individuellement ils possédaient tous une voix capable de faires mille et une chose, la cohésion entre eux les rendaient encore meilleurs.

 

Ainsi, ils laissaient les notes s'élever sans la moindre honte, ni le moindre regard pour ceux qui les dévisageaient. Un sourire commun sur tous les visages, un pied tapant la mesure sur le sol, des doigts qui claquaient et des main frappant la table au gré du rythme, les arpèges et les accords que la guitare égrenait, tout était au rendez-vous pour faire de cette pause déjeuner une bonne pause. Max laissa son regard dériver sur la cour, passant au-delà de la zone des collèges, où les enfants turbumant le firent sourire. En effet, il lui arrivait encore d'être dans un état d'exitation semblable mais, après tout, il était hyperactif alors il avait une excuse. Il regarda ensuite dans l'espace réservé aux études supérieurs, où la plupart des gens étaient en CPGE, autrement dit une prison. De loin, il était aisé de reconnaître les classes : entre les Kagnes qui avaient leur style bien à eux, et qui étaient sûrement les seuls à oser porter un sarouel, les BCPST qui cueillaient les fleurs ou les taupes qui avaient investi les tables extérieurs pour réviser encore, le contraste était surprenant entre les différences d'âge, presque une dizaine d'année entre les sixièmes et les redoublant des classes prépa. Lui, ainsi que Matt et ses potes, étaient au lycée. Et il estimait que c'était le juste milieu entre la surdose d'énergie des petits et le calme bosseur des grands. Inconsciemment, ses yeux cherchèrent le bouclé, alors qu'Eliott lançait une autre mélodie. Et sa voix laissa entendre un trémolo lorsqu'il l'aperçut en compagnie d'une demoiselle.

 

Plutôt jolie, des cheveux bruns tombant en cascade jusque dans le creux de ses reins, un visage doux et des yeux chaleureux, Max se fit la réflexion qu'elle était mignonne. Mais pas plus, puisque pour lui, il était inimaginable que quelqu'un d'autre que Matt ne trouve cette place spéciale dans son cœur. Mais si Max était d'une nature joyeuse et amicale, il y a avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, et qu'il ne s'avouait pas vraiment non plus. Il était jaloux. Et pas qu'un petit peu. Peut-être était-ce du à un manque de confiance en lui profondément refoulé, la crainte que Matt un jour trouve quelqu'un de mieux que lui, de plus calme, aimant lire autant que lui et pouvant rester sans rien faire à s'enliser dans des conversations aussi théoriques que Max aimait l'action, mais il n'aimait pas voir son frère trop proches d'autres filles. Même, et surtout, si elles étaient mignonne. Cela pouvait paraître quelque peu hypocrite, si l'on se rappelait que lui-même en attirait pas mal. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

 

Il garda donc son regard fixé sur son frère, manquant le rythme à quelques occasions. Il pouvait parfaitement sentir les yeux inquisiteurs des quatre compères, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qui captait son attention à l'instant présent, c'était que la fille était dangereusement proche de Matt qui, comme à son habitude, paraissait ne se rendre absolument compte de rien. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qui le retenait de sauter de la table. Matt ne se rendait jamais compte lorsque quelqu'un le draguait. Ce qui rassurait le brun. Par contre, il apprécia beaucoup moins lorsque ladite fille passa un doigt sur le poignet tatoué du bouclé, où le tatouage miroir du sien reposait, celui qui leur signifiait leur amour, sans toutefois que personne autour n'en soit au courant. Malgré lui, il laissa échapper un grognement satisfait quand son frère dégagea plutôt brusquement la main étrangère. Son rythme cardiaque reprit à peu près un rythme normal lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Matt n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se faire draguer, et replongea corps et âme dans la musique, une joie contagieuse et un sourire dans la voix. Toutefois, il gardait quand même un regard sur son frère, par réflexe et par habitude. Ce qui lui permit de voir absolument toute la scène qui suivit, comme au ralenti. Un mec, un terminal si sa mémoire était bonne, s'approchait à grands pas de son bouclé, l'air patibulaire. Si il continua de chanter, il ne manqua rien de l'évidente rage du nouveau venu, et encore moins le geste qui suivit.

 

Dans un mouvement brusque et brutal, il vit deux mains se refermer sur les épaules de son frère et le jeter sans la moindre hésitation contre le mur le plus proche, l'éloignant dans la même occasion de la fille. Max vit rouge et, sans réfléchir, sauta de la table pour aller vers eux. Une chose qu'il fallait savoir à propos de Max, c'était qu'il était très, peut-être trop, protecteur avec son frère. Depuis leur enfance, Matt avait toujours été celui qui réfléchissait, opposant son opinion dans des discours rôdés à l'extrême lorsqu'il était en désaccord. Le problème, c'est que la plupart des gens n'étaient que des brutes qui répondaient aux mots par des coups. Max avait bien essayé de lui enseigner quelques techniques de self défense, mais Matt était non-violent. Alors le brun avait pris l'habitude de défendre son frère contre quiconque aurait l'idée de s'en prendre à lui. Métaphoriquement, c'était comme si Matt avait la marque de Caïn. Si vous osiez toucher à un seul de ses cheveux pour lui faire du mal, la déferlante Max arrivait et vous infligeait un châtiment sept fois supérieur.

 

Il n'entendit pas les appels intrigués de ses meilleurs amis, ni les murmures en voyant deux garçons se battre. Son attention était focalisée sur son frère, et sur l'épaule qu'il pouvait voir rouler à distance, comme pour en tester la douleur. Ce qu'il entendit en revanche, c'était le flot de paroles du connard qui avait frappé son frère.

 

 - Et c'est cette tapette que tu préfères à moi ? T'es désespérée au point d'aller voir chez les pd ? Je 'ai dit que tu trouverais pas mieux que moi et tu pars quand même allumer cette… chose sous mon nez ? T'as vraiment rien d'autre à f…

 

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, alors que le point de Max partait s'écraser sur son nez avec un bruit pour le moins satisfaisant. Si il avait peut-être eu la chance de s'en sortir avec ses excuses, entendre son frère se faire insulter parce qu'il avait eu le courage d'assumer ce qu'il était et de faire son coming out avait brisé la moindre parcelle de compassion qu'il pouvait rester dans le cœur de Max. Oui, Max était quelqu'un de profondément gentil, qui voulait sauver tout le monde. Pourquoi d'autre devenir pompier ? Mais pour Matt, il était prêt à tout, et il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à lui.

 

Son expression s'adoucit le temps d'un instant, juste pour tendre une main à Matt et l'aider à se relever. Mais apparemment, c'était l'épaule qui avait pris le coup puisqu'il grimaça. A nouveau, son visage se figea dans une expression dure, qui surprit la plupart des gens aux alentours. Max, c'était le jeune homme souriant, avenant, qui avait toujours le mot pour rire. Les nouveaux ne connaissaient donc pas cette facette de sa personnalité, beaucoup plus sombre que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Bien sûr, la plupart des premières et absolument tous les terminales savaient qui il était, au moins de nom et de réputation, et il avait déjà été collé plusieurs fois à cause de bagarre dans l'enceinte du lycée. La raison ? Matt, encore et toujours. Il y en avait donc qui ne reconnaissait pas celui qu'ils pensaient connaître, tandis que ceux qui avaient déjà assisté à quelque combat se frottaient les mains d'anticipation.

 

Une fois son frère sur ses deux pieds, après avoir effleuré légèrement son poignet gauche, il reporta son attention sur celui qui avait osé posé la main sur son frère, avant d'avancer à quelques centimètres de lui pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Inconsciemment, il recula d'un pas avant de se ressaisir et de tenter à son tour d'incendier Max du regard. Malgré lui, le brun ressenti une espèce de joie malsaine à le voir mal à l'aise. Alors comme ça, ça le dérangeait pas de s'en prendre aux plus petits que lui, ou du moins à quelqu'un à l'air inoffensif, mais lorsqu'un réel défi se présenter il se faisait la malle ? Que de virilité et de courage !

 

 - T'as un problème avec mon frère ?

 

Max laissa légèrement sa voix traîner, et insista lourdement sur le mot frère. Il vit son interlocuteur regarder autour de lui, en recherche d'un quelconque soutien. Le problème, c'est que la plupart des gens appréciaient Max, et que personne ne voulait se le mettre à dos. De la même manière, chacun savait que Matt était plutôt du genre asocial et qu'il ne cherchait de noises à personne, et qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il était gay. Se faire draguer n'était donc absolument pas sa faute. Quant à ceux qui étaient neutres ou qui n'aimaient Max, ils étaient tous la pour assister à un règlement de compte en bonne et due forme. Cela aurait pu en rester là avec des excuses. Encore une fois, cela n'amusait pas Max de taper sur les gens, mais c'était une chose qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire pour Max. Mais apparemment, l'imbécile en face de lui n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lâcher prise, têtu au possible, en face d'une foule aussi importante. Essuyant son nez dégoulinant de sang, probablement cassé, il renchérit.

 

  - Ouais. Il se passe que ta salope de frère a essayé de me voler ma copine !

 

Derrière, on pouvait entendre les "BASTON! BASTON!" de ceux qui voulaient un combat, mais Max ne les entendait plus. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Matt, lui tendant le bracelet en cuir sombre qu'il lui avait offert et qu'il gardait en presque toutes circonstances.

 

 - Max… Ne fais pas ça.  
 - Faire quoi?

 

A l'air angélique que renvoya son frère, Matt secoua la tête, pas dupe pour un sou.

 

 - Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.  
 - Ah oui?  
 - Ce bracelet, les seules fois où tu l'enlèves c'est quand tu t'apprêtes à faire quelque chose qui pourrait l'abîmer.  
 - Écoute, j'ai juste pas envie de mettre du sang de connard dessus c'est tout.

 

Max adressa un sourire éblouissant à son jumeau, qui ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en regardant derrière Max. intrigué, il se retourna, juste à temps pour que les phalanges rencontrent sa mâchoire au lieu de l'arrière de son crâne. Il sentit les os craquer, mais ce n'étaient pas les siens. Il savait qu'il en serait quitte pour un beau bleu, en revanche, l'autre ne savait absolument pas comment frapper. La preuve, il se tenait la main, s'était fait mal tout seul comme un con à frapper comme une brute épaisse.

 

 - T'aurais jamais du faire ça.  
 - Max…

 

Matt tenta un dernier essaie, posant une main apaisante sur son épaule, mais Max l'enleva. Doucement, certes, mais sans aucune hésitation.

 

 - Laisse Matt. Let me handle this.  _(Laisses moi gérer)_

 

A son tour, il s'approcha du mec, sûr de lui comme toujours.

 

 - C'est tout ce que t'as ? On dirait un gosse de cinq essayant de pousser un rugbyman.

 

Le mec cracha par terre avant de tenter un autre coup, que Max évita le plus naturellement du monde. Au contraire, il attrapa le poing qu'il avait lancé, celui qui s'était déjà fait mal, et se servit de son élan. Resserant sa prise, il le fit tourner sur lui-même avant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et de l'emmener au sol le moins délicatement du monde. Il s'écrasa contre le béton avec un glapissement digne d'une demoiselle, se retrouvant immobilisé par un genou dans le creux des reins et une clef de bras maîtrisée à la perfection. Il se pencha, faisant légèrement bouger sa prise, remuant l'épaule totalement à la merci de Max.

 

 - Tu dis que mon frère est une tapette hein ? Au moins, lui il a les couilles d'assumer ce qu'il est. Toi ? T'es une ordure qui te croit mieux que tout le monde et qui acceptes pas d'être tellement pitoyable que tout le monde n'en a rien à foutre que toi. Tu te berces d'illusions aussi inutiles qu'irréelles. Et tu sais quoi?

 

Il s'arrêta quelques instant, laissant ses mots planer dans le silence.

 

 - La prochaine fois, assume le fait que t'es incapable de t'en prendre à ceux de ta taille.

 

Sur ces derniers mots, il tira d'un coup sec sur le bras qu'il tenait toujours, et sourit en entendant le hurlement de pur souffrance qu'il avait causé.

 

 - DAUGHERTY ! MALKAVIAN ! DANS LE BUREAU DU PRINCIPAL IMMEDIATEMENT !

 

Max tourna la tête pour apercevoir les pions se diriger à grands pas vers l'attroupement, sûrement pour les séparer. Il se pencha à nouveau.

 

 - Je vais pas te laisser avec une épaule luxée quand même, si?

 

Sans attendre la réponse, il appliqua une nouvelle pression sur l'articulation, qui revint dans son logement avec un bruit sec.

 

Lorsqu'il se releva, deux surveillant étaient sur lui, l'immobilisant pour éviter qu'il ne s'en reprenne à l'adolescent se roulant au sol, le nez ensanglanté, les articulations douloureuses et l'épaule promise à deux semaines de repos complets, larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

 

Un regard vers Matt qui secoua la tête, l'air de dire "Really ?" _(vraiment?)_ , avant de réaliser qu'il allait sûrement être collé, voire exclus pendant quelques jours. Oh Damn, it was worth it.  _(Rien à faire,ça valait le coup)_


End file.
